The Perfect Date
by Wicked-Witch-of-the-Midwest-18
Summary: no summary...but this is cute : random 1D one shot!


Harry squeezed my hand for what felt like the millionth time in the last hour and I looked over at him, relieved and yet slightly embarrassed that he could read my mind so easily.

"Calm down babe, everything's going to be fine." He leaned over in his seat, kissing my forehead lightly. I smiled a little, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I know, I know. You've only told about three hundred times." I joked weakly. He chuckled quietly and kissing my head again. I sighed shakily and tried closing my eyes, knowing we had a long flight ahead of us.

I was on my way to England for the first time with my boyfriend of almost a year, Harry Styles. Yes, _that _Harry Styles. There had been some rough times, but we had gotten through it together and now that I was done with school, he was taking me to visit his country instead of him coming to me like usual.

The whole visiting another country wasn't the part I was having such a hard time with though. In fact, I was excited beyond belief to spend three weeks in London with my boyfriend. The part I was freaking about was the fact that the first two days of the vacation would be spent in Holmes Chapel. Which meant I would be meeting Harry's parents. Which is what I was currently freaking out about.

Fortunately, between the quiet plane atmosphere and Harry stroking my thumb with his, I somehow fell asleep. The next thing I knew, Harry was shaking me awake with a wide grin on his face. "Wake up Brie, we're here." He said, looking a whole lot more excited than I was feeling.

I yawned, letting him pull me out of my seat and off the plane into the airport. There were people everywhere and I kept a death grip on Harry's hand as he led us to the baggage claim. We reclaimed our bags without incident and now Harry was dragging me outside. Somehow, we made it out of the airport and into his car without anyone recognizing him. He grinned at me again and we were on our way to his house.

About half way to Harry's house, my nerves were dangerously close to being fried. Sensing this, Harry's hand found mine again and I squeezed it gratefully.

Twenty minutes, we had arrived at Harry's small childhood home. Thankfully, there were no crazy fans outside to see us arrive and for this I was eternally grateful, since we had gone through so much trouble to keep this visit a secret.

As he led me to the front door, I realized I was literally shaking. The walk to the door felt like eternity and an instant all at once. When we got there, Harry opened it and I was immediately engulfed in a huge hug. It took me by surprise, but I could hear Harry chuckling so I figured it was ok.

"Jeez Mom, let the girl breathe!" Harry laughed as the grip on my body loosened slightly and I came face to face with Harry's mom, Anne.

A girlish grin danced on her face. "I'm sorry, I was just so excited to _finally _meet the girl I've been hearing about for almost a year!" she said, giving her son a pointed look on the word finally.

Harry blushed, which I thought was adorable, and rolled his eyes at me. "Well Mom, this is Brieanna. And Brieanna, this is my mom, Anne."

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Cox," I said, a nervous smile on my face. She seemed like a nice person, but she had this intensity that I wasn't used to.

"Oh please darling, call me Anne." She said, the same girlish smile on her face.

My unease lifting slightly, I returned the grin. "Alright, nice to meet you Anne." I said, earning a laugh from both Harry and his mom.

Two days later and I was wondering why I was ever worried about meeting Harry's family. They were all amazing people and I was sad to be leaving them.

"Bye Anne, bye Robin!" I called as Harry and I walked down the front path to his car. The couple stood on the porch and blew us kisses as we climbed in. One final wave and we on our way to Harry's flat in London.

A little while later, Harry looked over at me, a grin on his face, and I bit my lip, knowing what was coming. "So…was it as terrible as you thought it would be?" he asked, the grin still plastered on.

"No, it wasn't. Your parents are wonderful people." I said, shaking my head and smiling a little.

"Ha! I told you so!" he said, thrusting his fists in the air in triumph.

"Keep your hands on the wheel Styles." I muttered, earning a silly grin that caused me to stick my tongue out at him. He just laughed and kept driving.

We arrived at Harry's flat about an hour later and I was thoroughly exhausted and ready for a nap. Of course, that wasn't what Harry had in mind.

"Come on, please?" he whined, giving me his best puppy dog look.

I shook my head, looking away. "No Harry! I won't do it!"

He moved so that he was in front of me again and stuck his bottom lip out. "Don't make me beg Brie." Which caused me to grin at the mental image of Harry on his knees begging.

"You know I hate heights Harry." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. He came and knelt in front of me, only furthering my previous image of him begging.

Taking my hands, he looked at me. "I'll be right there with you babe, and it's all enclosed. All the boys have done it a million times and we're all still here. Please Brie?"

And with that, my resolve broke. "Fine! You win Harry. I'll go on the London Eye with you." I said, shaking my head and grinning slightly.

He jumped up, smiling. "Yes! Come on, let's go!" he said excitedly, pulling me up from my chair and out the door.

"Remind me again why I agreed to this? Like, couldn't we do this some other night? Or, you know, never?" I said, a slight whining tone in my voice as we waited in line. Up close, the ferris wheel was even taller than I thought and I was starting to regret this.

Shaking his head, Harry squeezed my hand. "You're going to fine Brieanna, I promise." He said as we reached the front of the line. He gestured for me to step in and I did, figuring that if we died, at least I would die happy.

We rode in silence, both of us taking in the amazing views. It really was spectacular, and I was beginning to actually enjoy myself. Not that I would tell Harry that.

Seconds later, the ferris wheel stopped and I let out a small shriek, sure this was the end. To my horror, Harry started laughing and I smacked his shoulder. "Hey!" he yelped. "Calm down, they're just reloading the cars."

I looked down at the floor, blushing. Because I wasn't looking, I didn't notice Harry moving closer until he was right in front of me. "Harry…?" it was all I got out before his lips were on mine.

I kissed him back, becoming more aware of a muffled booming noise around us. I pulled back, confused, until I saw the fireworks all around us. It was truly the most amazing thing I had ever seen and I glanced at Harry. "Did you plan this all out Harry?"

He just laughed and kissed me again.


End file.
